


A Mess in a Dress

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Dance Dance Fall in Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Kuroo's in a dress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Come find me onTumblr!!





	A Mess in a Dress

Kuroo left the shower rooms as quickly as he came, sneakers shuffling along the floor as he headed towards the dance hall.

What did he just see?

Akaashi Keiji _making out_ with Ennoshita Chikara. In the showers.

Wow.

He didn’t know they had it in them.

As he entered the dance hall he heard a few snickers from the student body present, a particularly loud cackle from one Sugawara Koushi. He parted the crowd like the red sea, and as he did so the snickering became raucous laughter.

He looked for Yaku, peering between bodies in the crowd for the smaller male.

The laughter grew louder still as he approached the young man, Yaku standing in the centre of the crowd, talking to Ushijima and Hinata.

He reached out and tapped Yaku’s shoulder, the latter turning to face him and his face crumpling into a poor suppressed chuckle.

“Tetsu?” He wheezed, “what are you doing?” His peals of laughter grew louder and he hid them behind his hand.

“I lost the bet.” Kuroo stuffed his hands into the skirt pockets.

“You didn’t have to!” Yaku’s whole body shook.

“Hey, I never go back on my word,” Kuroo defended, “now are you going to laugh at me or dance?”

Yaku’s hand lowered from his face and he gripped Kuroo’s hand, spinning him so the skirt of the dress he was wearing billowed outwards, next he dipped Kuroo low, supporting his lower back with his free hand.

“Can’t I do both?”

Kuroo gaped, once again thrown by his boyfriend’s strength.

Yaku righted him as one of their assessment songs came on over the speakers.

** _Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. _ **

“Wanna do it?”

** _I said, “you’re holding back”, she said, “shut up and dance with me.” _ **

“Sure.”

“Cha cha real smooth.” Kuroo spun in his sneakers adorned with cats, the ombre a-line off the shoulder dress billowing around his legs again.

** _We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite. _ **

Yaku sighed affectionately shaking his head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Right!”

** _Helpless to the bass and the fading light. _ **

They fell into step with one another, stepping forward and back, forward and back with their right feet, two quick steps in similar fashion with their left feet following immediately after.

** _She took my arm; I don’t know how it happened._ **

Kuroo took a hold of Yaku’s hand, swinging his free arm outwards and Yaku did the same, two quick steps forward as they danced together.

They twisted towards each other, then back to facing the front, spinning once and Yaku nearly burst into a fresh bout of laughter as Kuroo said, _ooooh, there’s a breeze I didn’t expect. _

** _“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,” I said, “you’re holding back,” she said, “shut up and dance with me.”_ **

Kuroo thrust out his chest to mimic the beating of his heart, and with a shake of their hips they turned away from each other, Kuroo followed Yaku with the standard footwork of a cha cha, two steps and two quick steps before they faced one another again.

** _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discotheque Juliet, teenage dream._ **

Yaku beckoned Kuroo with the crook of his finger and they side stepped together, both spinning in place before Kuroo scooped Yaku up and lifted him skyward, doing a half spin before setting him down again.

Yaku jerked his legs and gathered in front of Kuroo, he rolled his body against his, working his hands into Kuroo’s unruly hair.

Kuroo’s hands were on his waist and Yaku spun in his arms, two fast steps of them moving forward, Yaku dipping down to do the splits.

Kuroo dragged Yaku back up from the splits as the song entered the chorus again, swinging him around by his biceps and around Kuroo’s body. Yaku jumped into the air with Kuroo supporting him. He locked his legs around Kuroo’s waist on a second jump, grinning at Kuroo’s flustered face as he gripped his chin and brought him in for a kiss.

They locked lips and Yaku ran his fingers through Kuroo’s wild hair.

“I didn’t know you were going to do _that_.”

Yaku simply smirked and licked his lips, wetting them before speaking, “neither did I. You just look great in that dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!!](https://i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank.tumblr.com/)


End file.
